Sashas Been Betrayed
by samforesterstwin88
Summary: "Sasha wait!" I could hear them yelling for me to stop but I couldn't I had to get out of there. Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the songs.
1. Betrayal

"Sasha wait! " I could hear Paige yelling after me but I was done. I needed to get out of here so I headed to the one place I knew would bring me comfort. I headed for Charms stall.

As I looked back and thought about that night I started to wonder why for the millionth time.I didn't know why Eric had done what he did what he did but all I knew was that we were done and that Paige was no longer my best friend.

_Flashback_

I was on my way back to Winchester when I saw them. Eric and Paige, kissing they didnt know I was there so I stayed in the thought I was in our dorm room but I had forgotten my headphones in the stable and went back for had told me she was spending the night at Gina's one of her friends from cooking class but really she was out on a date with _my_ boyfriend. Thats when I got up and said "Nice to know how you guys really feel." Then I turned and ran back towards the stable I could hear them both yelling for me to wait but I didn't. When I reached the stable I called Heather and told her what had happened she told me to go back to my room pack enough stuff to last the week and stay in Julia's room I replied with a quiet ok and got up from the haybale I had been sitting on and trudged back to Winchester. Paige wasn't therewhen I got back and I was glad I told Livvie what had happened as I passed her office and she week was the worst week of my life.I completely ignored Paige and tried to talk to me but I brushed them off. At practice i went in at the last possible second to warm up and was the first person to leave. Heather was being awesome about everything and about letting me stay in the suite she shared with Alison. But by friday I was fed up with not being able to go to my own room so I went to Livvies office and told her what was going on and asked if their were any new transfers in need of a roommate she said not that I know fo so when I went back to Orchard I asked Stephanie and she said yes that there was and set me up to email with a girl na, ed Brit Chan. We got along great and I moved into Orchard and started decorating the room I would share with Brit.


	2. New Beginning

It was 6:30 in the morning and I was already up had eaten breakfast and came back my room that I would soon share with Brit Chan.

She wasdue to arrive in 2 days also known as Monday.

I had been painting organizing decorating and cleaning for a week.I was so excited. After what had happened with Paige i had to get out of Winchester.

There was a knock on the door. I stepped over some boxes and large rolls of duct tape and threw open the door to see my best friends HeatherAlison and Callie.

"We came to help" stated Heather

"Thanks guys" I smiled and stepped to the side so they could come in.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Callie

"Well Alison do you mind painting the bathroom? " I asked

"Nope" Alison replied

"Ok then Heather can you go around and put duct tape on all the door handles, window frames, door frames and floor trim?" I asked

Heather smiled and asked "Where's the duct tape? "

"Great thanks you guys and Callie you and I can start mixing the paint for the main room."

"Ok" Callie replied with a smile

We got to work I plugged in my ipod and turned on the Hunter Hayes and we all sang while we worked it was a ton of fun. When I looked at the clock I saw it was only 8:30 "Wow I thought it was later than that" I stated looking at Callie

"Yea we got alot done for only working for 2 hours" she smiled

Then we went back to work singing as we did so. About 11 o'clock we stopped and headed for the slice to eat lunch and after wards we went back to Orchard to watch a movie in Heather and Alisons suite.

After the movie was over Callie and I went back to my room and started to paint the second coat on the last wall.

"Thanks so much for helping" I told Callie

And she replied "What are friends for"

For the next day and a half I worked on putting the room together Heather Alison and Callie helped alot and by Sunday night all that was left was the few things Brit and I had decided to do together. As I looked around at the pale turquoise walls light pink trim and lavender colored furniture I smiled thinking that the past was the past and that this was my new beginning.


	3. trails

I heard the click as a key was inserted into the lock and a girl with almond shaped eyes stood in the doorway.

"Hi" I greeted her "you must be Brit Chan right?" I asked.

"Yea and you must be Sasha" Brit smiled at me. I nodded and returned her smile.

"Well what do you think?" I asked gesturing to the room behind me.

"Wow!" Brit exclaimed "you did an amazing job!"

I blushed "thanks but I had a lot of help" I said weakly

"Well I think I need to meet this fabulous design team" Brit replied.

"You will tomorrow morning at the stable" I told her.

"Ok" Brit replied with a shrug. I helped Brit bring her stuff in from the hallway. "Thanks for helping with my stuff" Brit told me.

"Glad to help" I replied pucking up a duffel bag. We both continued to pick up the various types of suitcases and duffel bags until at last the hallway was clear of luggage. As I helped Brit unpack we chatted about our families and horses. Turns out she has a grey andilusin gelding named Apollo.

"He is pretty big but acts like a big puppy" Brit giggled

I giggled too "Charm acts the exact same way" as we continued to get to know each other I realized that I needed Brit because if I didnt find a friend in her I wasnt sure what I would be capable of.

"Lets go get lunch at the sweet shoppe" I suggested to Brit

"Ok cool" Brit smiled

"I think you'll love it, they have an amazing menu" I told her. Brit put her ssuitcases under her bed, put on a adorable pair of wedged ankle boots before we picked up our purses and left.

"Wow your right this is great" Brit exclaimed. We were at the sweet shoppe and were sipping iced coffee and both of us had ordered sugar cookies.

"Yeah I love the fun desserts they have especially the seasonal ones" I babbled. Brit and I shared a smile.

"Hey Silver". I looked up and saw the leader of the trio Heather Fox in front of me.

"Hi Heather this is Brit Chan my new roommate she's a rider too"

"Hi nice to meet you" Brit smiled at Heather

"Same to you," "any way Silver can we talk for a sec." The way she said it was more of a demand than a question.

"Sure" I sighed sick of playing games. I got up and followed Heather to the back of the sweet shoppe.

"What happened" Heather demanded as soon as we were out of earshot from anyone in the room.

"What are you talking about" I asked

"I mean what is up between you, Paige and Eric"

I tensed "Nothing" I lied

"Yeah right" Heather retorted " I know something is up cuz of multiple things, one you have a new roommate, two you and Paige have been disgustingly close since you came here and now you are avoiding her, and three you haven't gone out in public with Eric in weeks." Heather stared at me for what felt like hours.

"Fine" I cracked "but we can't discuss this here" I whispered

"Fine spend the night this weekend Julia and Alison are going off campus for and social studies field trip so it will be just the two of us" Heather suggested

"Ok" I replied to tired to argue.

"Good" Heather smiled and walked away.

I went back to the booth where Brit was sitting. "Sorry" I apologized "Heather and I have a crazy history and now she can read me like nobody else can" I explained

"Its cool" Brit said "I don't mind"

"Thanks for understanding" I told her. Brit just smiled

"So do you just want to go back to the room or do you want to do something else" I asked with a grin

"What did you have in mind" Brit looked at me suspiciously

"How would you like to do something that every equestrian at Canterwood should do?" I teased Brit. I could tell she was curious.

"Um yeah" she exclaimed

"Lets go on a bareback trail ride to a secret field I discovered a few weeks ago after the incident with Paige and Eric. " I suggested

"Why are we sitting in here then" Brit reasoned

"Lets go change and get to the stable" we got up and left the sweet shoppe and headed back to Orchard.

"So what was your old school like" I inquired

"Well it was a nice school and had terrific teachers but I needed a school that had a riding program and a good academic program and was close to home"

"And Canterwood had all three of those things" I figured

"Yup" Brit nodded

"Cool " I to nodded

"So are you ready to go" I asked

"Lets go" she replied. As we walked to the stables Brit asked me about Briar Creek, Charm and the school I went to in Union.

"Union middle school was great and so was Briar Creek, everything I learned back home has helped me here " I confessed.

" Well here we are " I announced as we reached the stable.

" Its amazing, I mean I saw it earlier when I got here but I didn't really see it " Brit glanced at me

" Thats called the Canterwood haze and I was the exact same way " I told her.

As we walked into the stables we discovered that Apollo was stabled right next to Charm.

" Sweet " we both smiled and high fived. We groomed Charm and Apollo and put on their bridles. Then we grabbed our helmets and led the horses outside. We put on our helmets and I gave Brit a leg up then launched onto Charms back. We walked to the ttrail that led to the secret path and had a big medow with a lake at the end of it. Simontanously we broke into a canter.

" Follow me now " I whispered in case some one was near by. Brit just nodded. I led the way around a group of big trees and under the branches of a willow tree. After we came out onthe other side of the willow we came to a fork.

" This way" I took the left path and then I stopped.

"There are a couple of logs across the path so ill let you know ok" I told Brit

"Thanks for warning me"she said

"Lets go then" I smiled and took off at a canter.

"Log" I hollered back to her. Then I focused on Charm and the log and I didn't need a photo to tell me that our form was near perfect even bareback. That's when I let go, as we cantered along the twisty path I didn't care about anything but that moment. We all easily cleared the rest of the logs and when we reached the meadow I smiled happy to share this place with my new roomie.

"Wow" that was all Brit could say and I agreed with the grove of trees by the lake and lake on the far side and a waterfall that cascaded down the rock cliffs into the lake.

"Last one in the lake's a rotten egg!" I hollered. Then I heeled Charm into a gallop.

"No fair!" Brit yelled and she to heeled Apollo into a gallop. As we raced towards the lake I threw my head back in happiness. Charm didn't hesitate as he bounded into the lake and it appeared that Apollo loved the water as much as he did because he was right behind us. I made sure that my boots didn't touch the water so my phone didn't get wet. Charm swam over to the dock and I took off my boots and socks and put them on the dock, Brit did the same and we splashed around in the water until we were both soaked.

"Lets head back" I suggested and Brit agreed and we put our boots back on and started back towards the stables.

"Lets take the long way so we all have a chance to dry off" Brit nodded in agreement. There were no lessons till next Monday because we had just had a five day event and this week was a teacher seminar so there were no classes.

We took the path on the other side of the field and that one was hidden in a grove of trees along one of the emergency routes for the advanced cross country course. We trotted along the trail until we reached the big field then cantered across it. When we reached the other side I saw the last person I wanted to see right now. His dark brown eyes met my green ones.


	4. Ready to Work

_Eric_

I stared at him and he stared back, neither of us said a word. Brit was the one to break the silence.

"Hi I'm Brit" she smiled politely at Eric.

"I'm Eric" he nodded. I just sat there and played with Charms mane. I glanced up once and saw Eric looking at me, I quickly looked away.

"So where did you guys ride to" Eric asked cautiously. Brit glanced at me and I shook my head, I didn't want Eric to know about my secret meadow. That's when I spoke up.

"I was showing Brit around the trails"

"Cool" Eric nodded again. Luna the stable horse Eric rode stretched her neck out towards Charm and Charm wanted to do the same but I held his reins tight, Eric did the same with Luna.

"Well we'd better get going Apollo and Charm are pretty tired" Brit explained

"Yeah Charm did really well at competition this past weekend so he really needs some rest, and Apollo might want to go back to his stall and get used to things" Eric replied. I just nodded. We split our ways and after we rounded the bend I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"You ok?" Brit looked at me

"Yeah I knew I would see him around eventually but I wasn't prepared for it" I looked down at my hands.

"Its ok, I don't know the whole story but I'm guessing he hurt you pretty badly" Brit put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yeah he did" I grimaced. I loosened Charms reins letting him amble along and Brit did the same with Apollo.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brit asked

I sighed "I caught him kissing my best friend and ex-roommate"

"Oh my gosh, Sasha I'm so sorry I can't even begin to understand how that feels" Brit neck reined Apollo and gave me a one armed hug.

"Yeah I haven't spoken to either of them since, except for just now" I confessed

"Sorry I talked to him, I didn't know" Brit apologized

"Its fine" I gave her a smile

"Lets get these guys back to the stable, I think they deserve a treat" Brit said

"I agree" I said. We picked up our reins and nudged our horses into a trot. About ten minutes later we arrived back at the stables where we cooled, groomed, and fed Apollo and Charm.

"So do you want to go to the media center and watch a movie or have a night in" I asked Brit

"Hmmm I say... rent a movie and watch it in our room" Brit smiled

"I like it a combination of both" we high fived

"Ok so you pick up the movie and I will grab the snack selections" Brit suggested

"Sounds good" I agreed. When we got back to our dorm I showered first then put on a pair of black leggings, a lilac off the shoulder t-shirt with a silver glittery heart in the middle, and a pair of black ugg boots.

"What type off movie should I get?" I asked Brit

"How bout the first season of psych" suggests Brit

"Sounds cool I'll be back in a bit" with that I left. I pulled out my phone deleting old calls and texts as I walked. When I reached the media center I went to the movie rental section and grabbed a copy of the first season of psych. As I waited I line i felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Paige standing there with Eric. I turned around really fast and ignored the fact that they were standing right behind me.

"Sasha can we please talk" Paige begged. That was it I whirled around.

"No because you know what you did was your choice and that is none of my business, if you guys want to be together go right ahead because I really don't give a crap" I turned around and gave the guy behind the counter my id card to charge for the movie. Once he returned my id card and gave me the movie I stalked out of the building not caring that Paige and Eric were yelling after me.

"Hey" Brit looked up when I walked into the room

"What's wrong" She looked worried

"I saw Paige and Eric at the media center" I walked over to the DVD player and popped in the DVD.

"Ouch" Brit winced imagining how I felt.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well then you need a movi-cation" Brit smirked

I grinned "What the heck is that" I asked

"I'm not entirely sure" she replied. I burst out laughing and Brit soon joined me. That night we stayed up until we finished the entire season.

"That was awesome" I yawned

"Yep" Brit to yawned. We turned out the lights and got into bed.

The next morning I was up before Brit and I wanted to practice so I left Brit a note, grabbed my dance/gymnastics bag and headed to the gym. Nobody knew I was a dancer and gymnast as well as a rider so I didn't really tell anybody. When I got to the gym I went to one of the privet practice arenas and turned on my music. Then warmed up and got to work. I practiced everything from beam to bars but saved my favorite for last... Floor. I turned on my favorite song and let the music take over my body. I leapt, spun, twirled and jumped. Then I ran diagonally across the mat doing a round-off back-hand spring, tic-tock with a full twist. after I cooled down I went to the Sweet Shoppe for a iced coffee. As I sipped my coffee I let the events of the day before wash over me.

"Sasha?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing next to my table.

"Hey" I smiled "Have a seat"

"Thanks" Jacob sat across from me "I know you well so what's wrong" Jacob looked at me worriedly

"Nothing really" I lied

"Sash" Jacob looked at me with a stern look on his face

"Eric and I broke up" I stared at the table top

"Sash I'm so sorry" Jacob reached across the table and put his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah so am I" I looked up

"If you ever want to talk I'm here ok?" Jacob stared into my eyes.

"Thanks I'll definitely call you if I need to talk to someone" I smiled at Jacob

"I'd better get going Brit will be wondering where I am" I got up and so did Jacob

"Yeah I need to run to the book store so I'd better get going too" Jacob smiled and we split ways.

When I got back to the dorm Brit was in the showered so I put my dirty leotard and yoga shorts in the hamper and grabbed a pair of black cutoff shorts and a light purple tank-top with glitter flecks all over it.

"Hey when I got up you were already gone" Brit walked into the room and was drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym" I explained

"Oh cool" Brit nodded

"I'm gonna take a quick shower k" I told Brit

"K" she replied. After I got out of the shower Brit and I walked to the media center to return the DVD. As we looked for the second season of psych we chatted about horses.

"So do you ride western or just English?" Brit asked me

"Actually I ride English, Western, and I trick ride a little." I told her

"Really that's cool" She told me.

"What about you" I asked

"Just English" She confirmed

"Here it is" I held season two up triumphantly. We checked out the DVD and left the media center.

"Ready for a movie marathon later?" I asked Brit

"Lets go" she confirmed. We linked arms and skipped back to Orchard.


	5. Authors Note: Disclaimer

I realize that I haven't been posting disclaimers so here it is.

**Disclaimer I do not own Canterwood Crest Jessica Burkhart does and any songs mentioned in this book do not belong to me they belong to the artists who wrote them.**


	6. The truth

"I think I'm addicted" I yawned

"I know right" Brit yawned to. We had just finished the second season of psych.

"I feel old" I giggled. It was barely 11 o'clock.

"Me too" Brit giggled

"Night" I yawned again

"Night" Brit yawned again too. We turned the lights off and went to sleep.

The next morning I told Brit to meet me at the Sweet Shoppe for lunch.

"Ok" Brit agreed

"I have to run a few errands so I wont see you till then, alright" I looked at Brit to make sure she was ok with it

"Sounds good" Brit looked at me.

"Are you mad at me for something?" I asked stopping what I was doing so I could face her.

"No Sasha I'm sorry if I've been acting a little weird, I'm just worried about Apollo" Brit looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong with Apollo" I was concerned for her. Apollo was everything to her and I didn't want to see him or her hurt.

"Nothing on the outside but he's suddenly developed a water phobia" Brit scrunched her eyes together, deep in concentration.

"Hey don't worry, Charm had a water phobia but he got over it and so will Apollo." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Really" Brit asked

"Really" I confirmed

"Do you think you could help me with him" Brit asked with a hesitant voice

"Of course I will but right now I need to check on Charm and run some errands so we'll meet up for lunch then work with Apollo after words" I got up and grabbed my purse.  
"Sounds good" Brit picked up her messenger bag and walked over to her desk

"Right now I'm going to do some homework and organize my desk" Brit pulled out her desk chair and plopped down into it

"K I'll see you at the Sweet Shoppe"

"Bye" Brit smiled then I opened the door and walked out of our dorm room. After I left the dorm I walked to the stables. I had my breeches, leotards, yoga shorts, sneakers, riding boots, puma jacket, T-shirt and student id card in my gym bag so I was prepared for my entire day.

"Hey boy I'm going to go put on my breeches and boots before I grab your tack" I patted Charms neck and walked off to the bathrooms. I pulled breeches on over my leggings and put on my boots. I changed from my tank top and put on my t-shirt. I grabbed my bag and Charms tack as I passed the tack room.

"Come on boy" I stepped into Charms stall and clipped his lead rope onto his halter. The stable was deserted so I tied Charm to the handle bars on his stall. While I groomed Charm I started to sing.

" **I tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle**

**Laying down on the bathroom floor**

**My loneliness was rattling the windows**

**You said you don't want me anymore**

**And you left me**

**Standing on a corner crying **

**Felling like a fool for trying**

**I don't even remember why I'm **

**Wasting all these tears on you**

**I wish I could erase my memory **

**Cause you didn't give a damn about me**

**Oh finally I'm through **

**Wasting all these tears on you**

**These tears on you**

**You ain't worth another sleepless night**

**And I'll do everything I gotta do to getcha off my mind**

**Cause what you wanted I couldn't get **

**What you did boy I'll never forget**

**And you left me **

**Standing on a corner crying**

**Feeling like a fool for trying**

**I don't even remember why I'm **

**Wasting all these tears on you"**

**Eric's POV**

I didn't even know she sang. I stood around the corner hidden from view so Sasha couldn't see me. Her voice was musical.

"** I wish I could erase my memory**

**Cause you didn't give a damn about**

**Oh finally I'm through **

**Wasting all these tears on you**

**These tears on you**

**And you left me**

**Standing on a corner crying**

**Feeling like a fool for trying**

**I don't even remember why I'm **

**Wasting all these tears on you**

**I wish I could erase my memory **

**Cause you didn't give a damn about me**

**Oh finally I'm through **

**Wasting all these tears on you**

**These tears on you**

**I tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle**

**Laying down on the bathroom floor" **Sasha's voice rang out as she finished the song.

**Sasha's POV**

I finished the song and tacked up Charm. I grabbed my helmet off the tack trunk, untied Charm and led him to the indoor arena. I didn't know somebody was following me. I mounted up and trotted Charm to the far end of the arena and cantered back. Walked down and trotted back. I rode at different paces back and forth across the arena for about half an hour to warm Charm up then worked on flying lead changes for a bit. I set Charm through his paces and worked on dressage for another hour. I checked my watch after I had finished a lap around the arena at a working trot and saw that I had been practicing for two hours. Charm had a heavy layer of sweat on him but was still pretty frisky.

"Do you want to jump boy" I asked. Charm bobbed his head and pawed the ground

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed. I let Charm walk towards the jumps and studied them. First was a vertical about three foot eight, followed by a oxer then an in and out all around three six. Next came a stone wall about four feet, and a jump with flower boxes. Last came the triple combination.

"We can do this boy" I murmured and clucked to Charm. We trotted in a circle, then cantered in a circle before I pointed him at the jumps. Charm leapt into the air, red and white poles flashing beneath us. Six strides later black and yellow poles flashed beneath Charm as we soared over the oxer. The in and out flashed beneath us in seconds. I pointed Charm at the wall and the grey plastic was a blur as we jumped over it. I grinned, I loved riding but I lived for jumping. The thrill of soaring over anything and everything was amazing.

"Come on boy were almost done" I whispered into Charms mane. We leapt over the flowers without a glance and cleared every jump of the combination by a foot.

"Good boy!" I praised Charm and patted his neck, Charm pranced in place. He had foam all over his chest and legs and was no longer frisky. I loosened his girth and ran up my stirrups.

"Come on boy lets get you cooled out" I clucked and led Charm forward. I stopped by the tack room and put my helment, Charms tack, and leg wraps in my trunk. I grabbed Charms halter from the trunk outside his stall and switched it out for his bridle, tossing a cooling sheet onto his back. As I led Charm towards the trails a person fell in step beside me. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye and did a double take. It was Eric. I walked faster but he kept up easily because of his long legs. I turned to Charm and started to jump on bareback.

"Sasha wait" he pleaded

"For what" I snapped "You to break my heart again" I knew my eyes were stony and cold but I didn't care.

"I" I cut Eric off

"I dont want to hear it ok" I turned around and vaulted onto Charms back.

"Next time you decide to cheat on your girlfriend with her bff slash roomate why dont you just yell it from the roof" Charm and I cantered away


	7. Found

As Charm and I cantered away I could feel Erics eyes on my back watching me go. All I could feel was hatered towards him. After Charm and I had gotten far into the woods I brought him to a halt.

"Sorry boy but I had to get out of there before I broke down" I whispered into Charms ear. All he did was wrap his head around my back and give me a hug. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Lets go boy" I led Charm forward. We came out to a old logging road.

"Where are we" I looked at Charm and had a idea. I had braided ribbons into his mane a few days before. I took the ribbons out and tied one to a tree and every time we turned I tied another ribbon to a tree until we got back to campus. I cooled and untacked Charm as quickly as I could then raced back to Orchard.

"Brit" I breathed

"What's wrong" looked at me worriedly

"I found" I stopped to catch my breath

"You found what" Brit asked

"A old road but its still on Canterwoods property" I smiled

"So you want to go exploring" Brit nodded

"You know me well" I smiled

"When do you plan on going exploring" Brit questioned

"Well I was thinking that I could ask if we could camp out with the horses and we could explore then" I chewed my bottom lip nervously

"We" Brit stared at me

"Yes we" I smiled

"Fine but YOU get to do all the planning" Brit reasoned

"Ok" I smiled happily and went to see

" " I called and peeked into his office. He looked up at me.

"Hello Sasha what can I do for you" gestured for me to sit down

"Well I was wondering if Brit and I along with a few others could take a over night camping trip" I kept eye contact and a business look on my face

"Well you would have to take a adult along, maybe Mike or Doug and I would need to know where you would be camping as well as why you have a sudden interest" leaned back in his chair

"Well when I was out riding today I found some cool trails so I thought we could go exploring and turn it into a camping trip" I smiled "Plus now is perfect because its a four-day weekend, we could go a day and a half out and day and a half back leaving one day for homework and catching up on any possible sleep loss" I smiled

"Sounds like you've put alot of thought into this" he nodded

"Well I didn't want to give you a reason to say no" I reasoned. We both laughed.

"Well its Mike and Dougs week off but if they agree go you have my permission" he stood as did I and we shook hands.

"Thank you so much you wont regret this" I told him

"See to it that I don't" He replied. I nodded and left his office, I called Brit on my way back to Orchard.

"He said yes!" I screamed into the phone. Brit squealed

"Mike and Doug have to agree to go and some others but otherwise we can go" I laughed. For the first time im a long time I had a real reason to be happy and not have to fake it.

"Sounds good, how bout Callie, Alison, and Heather along with Mike and Doug of course" Brit suggested

"Yep I am going to talk to Mike and Doug when I check on Charm tonight so we will find out then" I was grinning from ear to ear

"Great well see you later I have to talk to some of my teachers so there is no mix ups when we go back next week" Brit explained

"Great see you later" I hung up. I walked straight to the studio and started to rehearse.

Ball change kick left leap double and fan kick sashay and down, I thought as I danced. Nobody knew that I loved dance and gymnastics absolutely nobody and I planned on keeping it that way. I kept practicing until I heard and door and quickly stopped pulled on my sweatshirt and gathered my things.

"Who are you" Rosie the head dancer snarled. I ignored her and kept walking

"I was talking to you" She growled I walked out the door and into the sun. That was close I muttered I did not want to get caught especially by her. She was the definition of evil.

I called Brit and asked if we could meet up now for lunch at the Sweet Shoppe. She said yes and I quickly ran to the barn so I could change into my spare clothes and stash my bag into my trunk.

I bumped into somebody as I jogged down the barn aisle.

"Be careful" They warned, I looked up and saw that it was Mike

"Oh yeah sorry and I actually need to talk to you" I told him

"What do you need" He asked

"I was wondering if you and Doug could come with me, Brit, Heather, Callie, and Alison on a camping trip this weekend I already asked Mr. Connor and he said that if you and Doug would come it was fine" I filled him in

"I don't know about Doug but I'm in I loved camping when I was little" Mike grinned

"Really" I asked stunned that it was so easy

"Yup" Mike nodded

"OMG thank you" I squealed and quickly hugged him

Mike laughed "No problem and I will talk to Doug" I nodded knowing I could trust him

"Tell him I will plan everything and all he would have to do is ride along for safety reasons" Mike nodded

"Will do" He tipped an imaginary cap and walked off. I ran to the Sweet Shoppe and slid into the booth across from Brit.

"Hey what took you so long" She teased me

"Hey sorry I ran into Mike and asked him about this weekend" I filled her in

"What did he say" Brit asked eagerly

"He said" I paused for dramatic event "Yes" We squealed

Brit danced strangely in her seat, I laughed

"All we have to do is convince Doug and Mike said he would talk to him so lets get planning" I squealed in excitement. Brit squealed and everyone in the shoppe turned and gave us weird looks. But we didn't care, we were to busy and excited to care.


End file.
